


Hualian Meets Wangxian

by Daniyelki, xiuu_lu



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Heaven Official's Blessing, MDZS, Mo Dao Zu Shi, tgcf, tian guan ci fu
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 10:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniyelki/pseuds/Daniyelki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiuu_lu/pseuds/xiuu_lu
Summary: This is a story I came up with the user xiuu_lu, It's a crossover between mdzs and tgcf. The plot is how the heavens would deal with Wei WuXian coming back to life, Xie Lian is in charge of finding him and bringing him back for a trial in the heavens. Stay tuned to find out how the trial goes! Will he live, or be sent back to the ghost realm?





	1. Chapter 1

**Hualian Meets Wangxian**

by: daniyelki and xiuu_lu

Xie Lian was just minding his own business like any other day down in the mortal world, doing work around his shrine. He was cutting wood, getting ready for the cool night ahead, when a literature god contacted him.

The god spoke, “Your Highness Crown Prince?”

“Yes, what can I do for you?”

“Would you be too busy to help us with a little… overlooked task we have?”, the god sounded flustered and worried at the same time. “I apologize, but it seems someone has come back from the dead…”

“That happens all the time, can’t a cultivation sect take care of this issue?”, he was very confused and a little upset. Did they really think so little of him that they would send him on a mission to eradicate a ghoul? A job any junior disciple could do?

“No, no, no, you don’t understand your highness. The person who came back from the dead is the Yiling Patriarch, Wei WuXian. Although he didn’t come back as ghoul, spirit, or even a demon, he came back… in another humans body…”, Xie Lian’s eyes widened at that remark, did he mean that he is possessing someone? No that couldn’t be it, they wouldn’t make such a fuss if that was it, “... it appears as though he was given the body to use as his own by a Mo XuanYu.”

Xie Lian grew more confused as the conversation went on, “And what is the Heavens concern in this matter? If he was truly given the body shouldn’t we let him be? Why do we hav-”

“You don’t understand Your Highness, perhaps you don’t know who the Yiling Patriarch is. He is a Demonic Cultivator killed by his surrounding cultivation sects for cursing people and controlling ghouls.” It was true he didn’t know who this Wei WuXian fellow was but if he did all of that then he must be a scary guy. ‘I wonder if San Lang knows about this’ he wondered.

“Okay, I understand the gist of the problem. Now, what would you like me to do about it?”

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble could your Highness, then go check out the situation and bring him up for a trial to see what he is back for and if he was truly brought back without planning it.”

Later on Xie Lian finally got done chopping wood when the information scroll for his new task appeared. He didn’t even get a paragraph in when he heard someone walking to the door. He smiled and ran to open it, behind the door stood his San Lang. He gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek then pulled him into the shrine.

“Gege seems to be in good spirits”, Hua Cheng chuckled sitting down at the table.

“Of course! Who wouldn’t be happy when their husband shows up”, he grabbed a plate of the food he made earlier titled ‘Red Demons Heavenly Love’, it was a meal he invented not too long after they got married and San Lang seemed to like it so he made it often. He gave San Lang the plate and said, “So, has there been anything going on in the ghost city?” he asked this because Hua Cheng seemed a little troubled.

“En, there has, it seems like someone is missing from the ghosts in the city. Of course this happens often, but this time it seems off, I can’t really describe it.”

“Well, your in luck because it just so happens that I just got assigned to find that ghost, would you like to go with me?”, he told him about the task at hand, then they went to bed. Settling on leaving early the next morning.

____________

Wei WuXian and Lan WangJi were walking through the woods, not too far off from the Cloud Recess close to noon.

“Lan Zhan! Lan Er-gege! where are you taking me so early in the morning!” Wei WuXian shouted not too far away from Lan WangJi. He had just woken up an hour prior when Lan WangJi decided it would be nice to take a walk. “Hey, hey, Lan Zhan, you wouldn't be thinking of taking me to the backwoods for some fun huh? Lan WangJi, so naughty”, he mused while making little tugs on Lan WangJi’s headband.

“No such thing”, Lan WangJi scolded. “We are going to look for more rabbits, one passed yesterday.”

“Lan Zhan you are really such a softy. Maybe if I could’ve looked through your cold exterior I would have snatched you up sooner”, he wrapped his arms around his husbands waist. “Lan Er-gege, carry me! I am so tired and I am sore from last night, can’t we find a rabbit later, or we could send the boys out to do it?” He barely had time to finish that thought when two others came out of the brush next to them. One was a very tall man with an eyepatch and crimson red clothes, he had a bright smile on his face when looking at the man next to him, but when he turned his head their way his face turned dark. The other man was also tall but shorter than the man in red, he wore all white with silk wrapped around his neck and a bamboo hat on his back. His smile was bright when he was looking at the other man too but stayed the same when he looked at them.

“Ah! I told you San Lang that we would eventually find some people soon, we couldn’t stay lost forever hahahaha”, he laughed happily at the one he called San Lang.

“Yes, gege was right, incredible as always.” he looked at him with a smile again. “You humor me San Lang. Hey young masters, could we trouble you for directions to the Gusu Lan Sect?”. Who was he calling young masters, he had to be younger than them.

“Gusu Lan is across these woods, may I ask what business you have there?”, Lan WangJi asked.

“What business does it have you”, the man in red scoffed.

“Actually we were looking for a friend!”, the man in white exclaimed, obviously trying to cover the others rudeness.

Lan Zhan turned to his partner and said, “I suppose we can address this matter later.” then he turned back to the men and said, “follow us, we will lead you.”

The man in white did a small bow, “Thank you, young master, my name is Xie Lian, and this is my…” He seemed to pause for a moment and blush, “my partner Hua Cheng.”

“Gege hurts me, we are husbands” the man called Hua Cheng pouted.

“Yes, Yes, my husband, sorry, all these years and I am still trying to get used to it hahaha… may we ask the young master their names?”

Wei WuXian smiled at the fact that they were husbands too, “Well this Lan WangJi, the second master of the Lan Clan, and I am Wei WuXian, his husband!” Their eyes widened and they looked at each other, maybe they have never seen two men married like themselves before since it is so rare.

That’s when the fight broke out.

To be continued….


	2. The Fight

Chapter 2: The Trial

“Ah, Young Master Wei, you are actually the one we were looking for”, Xie Lian smiled at them and stepped forward.  
Lan WangJi pushed Wei WuXian behind himself, “What do you need with him, we have never met.” he said coldly, staring intently at the two.  
“We just need to ask him a few questions,” Xie Lian said, stepping closer. Lan WangJi drew Bichen and pointed it at him while Hua Cheng pulled out E-Ming.  
“Now, now, where are your manners? It’s just a conversation.” Hua Cheng smiled biterly at him. Lan WangJi went to swing his sword that was soon stopped by Hua Cheng. The two of them started fighting, trying to protect their loved one. As they started their altercation Wei WuXian pulled out Chenqing and called out Wen Ning.  
Xie Lian looked surprised when he pulled out his weapon of choice, he never thought someone would bring a flute to a fight. He knew Wei WuXian could control the dead but was never told how, he soon found out.  
Wen Ning appeared above trees, jumping down right infront of Xie Lian. He lunged at him with a great force and pushed him into a tree.  
“GEGE!” Hua Cheng yelled after kicking Lan WangJi away, almost getting hit by his sword. Hua Cheng could probably take the man down, but Xie Lian specifically told him no killing on this trip.  
“I’m okay San Lang!” he yelled back, pushing Wen Ning a few meters away, “Also, remember no killing!”  
After a few more minutes of fighting Xie Lian sighed, ‘This is getting nowhere’ he thought. He knocked Wen Ning down one more time and called out RuoYe. The lively silk band shook awake and happily assisted it’s master. It shot out and wrapped itself around Wen Ning, Wei WuXian, and finally Lan WangJi, pulling them into a tight hold.  
“Sorry, I didn’t want to use him”, he said rubbing his forehead, “but I was left no choice. You two put up a good fight, and I understand why, Master Wei probably has a few people still after him. Let me introduce myself again, I am Xie Lian, a martial god of the heavens, I was sent to collect Wei WuXian to bring him to trial in the heavens.”  
Wei WuXian started laughing, “Really? That’s the story you are going for??? Hahaha, Lan Zhan, look, look, someone crazier than me. Hahahahaha.” He laughed like that for quite a bit before Lan WangJi silenced him.  
“Stop talking. Let’s hear what they have to say.” It wasn’t that Lan WangJi believed them but if it turned out to be true he didn’t want to make matters worse. “What of the contents of this trial?”  
“Well, as you know, Master Wei is feared by many people”, Xie Lian stated, “So this is just a trial to make sure you aren’t back for any bad intentions, you may bring a few people up to speak on your behalf, but in the end the decision will be down to if we should allow you to keep living like this or San Lang here will take your soul back to the ghost city.”  
Lan WangJi looked at Wei WuXian and back at Xie Lian, “May we have time to say goodbye and find people to defend him?”  
“I’m sorry but no, we have to take him now.” Xie Lian released RuoYe from around Lan WangJi, only leaving it tightly bound around Wei WuXian. Wei WuXian shifted around in protest but Lan WangJi keep the spell on him and stood silently.  
Lan WangJi bent down and kissed his husband on his forehead and cupped his cheek with his right hand, “Be good, I’ll be there soon.” he gave Wei WuXian a soft, sad, smile and stepped off to the side going back to his stern face. He gave a small bow to the two, “Please take care of him.”  
“Of course.” Xie Lian smiled.  
“He doesn’t like to wake up early,” he added, “also he doesn’t like bland food, he likes spicy though, he also likes to drink.” Wei WuXian wanted to laugh so bad, he sounded like a parent sending his child off to a friends house.  
“Okay, I’ll try to remember all of that.” Xie Lian said as Hua Cheng tried to hide his chuckles. Then they disappeared, leaving Lan WangJi standing in the forest alone.  
His eyes dimmed as he saw a little black rabbit hop by. He silently picked it up, “I shall name you Wei Ying.” He carried the rabbit off, back to the Cloud Recess.

____________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long, between being sick, work, and my car breaking down I didn't have much time. This is a small chapter, it should have been longer but I wanted to give you something.


	3. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little slow running near the end, sorry it's my first time writing something.

The Trial

Not too long after Lan WangJi went back up the path to his home did he figure out who he wanted at the trial. First, himself of course, second would be Lan Sizhui, he was thinking to have Lan Jingyi as well but then the other juniors would want in too so he might as well be simple. Then for the last one he wanted to bring up would be Jiang Cheng. Lan WangJi knew this one would be a hassle so for the next few days he went and asked Jiang Cheng to take part in it, leaving out no detail, but Jiang Cheng didn't believe him so he decided to leave him and ask Xie Lian later if Jiang Cheng could be brought up anyway.  
Weeks passed and Lan WangJi could only sit idly by and wait for the news of a trial. He decided that instead of putting the rabbit named Wei Ying in the patch with the other rabbits, he would keep him in his home and make a little bed for it next to his. In the middle of the night he would wake up with nightmares of losing his newly reclaimed husband, and reach down to pet Wei Ying to calm himself. Sometimes putting the rabbit in his bed to sleep.  
By time the fifth week rolled around, Lan WangJi got anxious and went back down the mountain path to find a shrine to this god Xie Lian. It was a little hard to find, and a few towns away, but he had no choice. To his surprise, when he arrived he saw smoke coming out of the little beat up shrine. He ran up to see if anyone was inside. Before he could get up to the door a man in white ran out coughing and waving his hands around in the air, covered in dirt. Lan WangJi looked closely and noticed it was Xie Lian.  
Xie Lian's eyes widened as he noticed someone saw his little show. Blushing slightly he said, "Ah, Master Lan, sorry you had to witness that..hahahaha, I was just making a meal to bring San Lang when the pot caught fire. I'm sure you've never seen a sight like this before hahaha…" He laughed awkwardly, looking around.  
"Actually I have," Lan WangJi said calmly while bowing to the god.  
"No no no, no need for that please!" Xie Lian placed his hands under Lan WangJi to coax him back up. "Please come in", he lead Lan WangJi inside, "sorry it's not much and is a mess now but I usually only stay here if I am traveling outside the Ghost City where San Lang rules."  
"It is fine", he took a small glance around the shrine and started to help clean.  
"No need, no ne-"  
"It is fine, I've cleaned up a mess like this before with Wei WuXian", Lan WangJi said as he went to clean up the pot.  
"Really? I didn't think Master Wei would be a bad cook, he told me he was quite good and even told me the recipe for this. Ah, oh well, I'm sure you aren't here for that, but here for an update. The trial is in a few days, we will bring you up then. Don't worry we have been taking great care of him, he isn't in some cage somewhere. He's up in my home in the heavens with a few guards outside, I told them to being him whatever he wants."  
"Sorry if he is causing troubles, he meant no harm by the recipe either…"  
"It's fine, it's fine, some of it might be my doing, I decided to add something hahahaha."  
They talked a bit more and Lan WangJi let Xie Lian know of the people he chose to defend Wei WuXian. Xie Lian let him no there was no issue with Jiang Cheng since he knew some people wouldn't believe Lan WangJi, promising that everything will turn out okay.

______________

When the day arrived it was as Xie Lian said, the were sent straight to the heavens. Lan WangJi planned for it and sent a letter to Jiang Cheng who obviously ignored it thinking it was a joke from Wei WuXian, so he was sent up while he was in the middle of talking to Jin Ling. Lan WangJi also met with Lan Sizhui early in the morning and sat in the Library Pavilion until time.  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" Jiang Cheng yelled.  
"I did send a warning", Lan WangJi stated as he made sure Lan Sizhui was okay from the transfer.  
"LAN ZHAN!!" Lan WangJi heard a voice from the end of the room and spun around just as Wei WuXian crashed into him. "Oh, I missed you so much", Wei WuXian kissed his husband all over his face as he said those words. "Eh? What is Jiang Cheng doing here?"   
"I'd like to know that myself!" Jiang Cheng stated in a huff.  
"We needed people for the trial", Lan WangJi said as he pushed a piece of lose hair behind Wei WuXian's ear.  
Xie Lian walked out from behind the corner. "Ah I see everyone is here, well might as well get started!"  
He lead them into a room filled with gods.  
"Alright everyone is here." Xie Lian said to a Literature god.  
"Thank you. Alright everyone, we are here today for a trial on behalf of the Yiling Patriarch, Wei WuXian. Not too long ago this man came back to life due to someone grating his soul their body. We are here to discuss whether it was under previous arrangements made by Wei WuXian, or if he is back to create chaos. We have asked the hus... husband? Is this right?" The Literature god looked up to Xie Lian to confirm. Xie Lian smiled and nodded. "Alright the husband", he continued, "of Master Wei to bring a few people to speak on his behalf and be questioned by us. First up is the husband himself, Lan WangJi, please step forward sir." Lan WangJi stepped forward and bowed.  
"How long have you known Wei WuXian?"  
"Since we were 15."  
"Do you know why he walked down the path of demonic cultivation?"  
"He gave up his golden core to Jiang Cheng but still wanted to help people."  
"I see, and what has Wei WuXian been up to since coming to life?"  
"He has help solve a murder of the previous sect leader of the Qinghe Nie sect and uncovered multiple crimes."  
"Such as?"  
"Such as the framing of him destroying small sects and cursing people."  
"Ah I see that will be all Master Lan. Next up is Lan Sizhui, the adopted son of Wei WuXian and… Lan WangJi." The Literature god seemed a little perplexed that Wei WuXian had a husband and son. Wei WuXian had to look away to not laugh at the man's face while Xie Lian sighed and rubbed between his eyes. Lan WangJi stepped back to allow Lan Sizhui to step forward.  
"Now young man, how long have you known Wei WuXian?"  
"Since before I was two."  
"Was he already the Yiling Patriarch then?"  
"Yes."  
"How did you two come to meet?"  
"When the Sunshot Campaign was over he took in my family and brought us to Yiling, where we built homes."  
"So he wasn't raising you alone, I see. What happened to the rest of your family?"  
"Well…" he looked back at Wei WuXian who nodded at him, reassuring him that it was okay. "Well, my family were all killed by the sects that were after Master Wei."  
"So Wei WuXian got your family killed from being affiliated with him?" Gasps and whispers were heard in the room.  
"No, no, it was because we were Wens, Master Wei was protecting us.." but the some of the gods in the room were already turning against Wei WuXian.  
"I think we heard enough."  
"But-" Lan WangJi put a hand on his shoulder to let him know it was enough.  
"Next up is Jiang Cheng, Wei WuXian's brother."  
"We aren't really brothers." Jiang Cheng stated as he stepped forward. "My father adopted him."  
"Oh, I see, when was that?"  
"When we were around 7. He's not apart of the Yunmeng Jiang sect anymore though."  
"Why not?"  
"Well because he helped the Wens that killed our family and left to become the Yiling Patriarch." More whispers and looks went around the room, not voting well for Wei WuXian.  
The questions went on for a bit and then they called forward a few people they picked out to argue against his case. And that is where it turned for the worst….  
There were only 4 people but the brought up old charges about him and fake stories of him cursing people after coming back. Wei WuXian couldn't do anything to stop the lies because he didn't want to make an argument since the mood of the room wasn't voting well for him as it is. In the end the Literature god called Wei WuXian up.  
"Now what do you have to say?"  
"In my past life I did do things I am not proud of, but most were caused by me trying to help someone. As Lan Zhan said, there was someone framing me. After coming back though I have done nothing wrong to anyone. You can even ask Lan Zhan, I was with him almost the whole time."  
"Oh so we are liars then?" One of the picked people to go against him said.  
"That's not wha-"  
"That's enough Master Wei." One of the gods in the crowd said.  
"Yes, I think so too, let's put it in a vote." The Literature god said. Xie Lian switched places with Wei WuXian so he could be with Lan WangJi.  
"All of those in favor of life." Wei WuXian held tight onto Lan WangJi's arm with his eyes shut, while Lan WangJi looked around the room of many gods. With Xie Lian included, the number of hands in the end was about 20.  
Lan WangJi began to tremble. "I think we don't need to go with the next part. It's been decided. Wei WuXian is sentenced to death."  
Wei WuXian's eyes shot open thinking he heard wrong, and looked up to Lan WangJi as a single tear ran down his face. A god grabbed onto Wei WuXian to take him out of there. In the next instant Xie Lian wrapped RuoYe around Lan WangJi in fear he would cause a scene. Except all Lan WangJi did was watch Wei WuXian be pulled out, unable to utter a word, to understand the full extent of what was happening. Jiang Cheng yelled in frustration and pulled out Zidian, but of course, was subdued. Lan Sizhui came over to comfort Lan WangJi.

_________  
To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That Shit Hurted to write. Hua Cheng wasn't in this chapter but he will be in the next. Stay tuned.


End file.
